Nyx's Attempt at the Wonders of Science
by avolowolf11CC
Summary: A bit of an inside joke with the readers of my story Mystery (my story), but you don't have to read that to understand this (except a few inside jokes). Nyx is an ordinary high school freshman except for her inexplicable love of cats and inability to understand science in any way whatsoever. What horrors will ensue? One-shot, parody of my own thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Told you I would do it. **

**So, this isn't really a Warriors story, it just has humanized characters from my Warriors story (Mystery) and they're all OC's. I just made it Warriors so that no...people would get mad at me. **

**So, this is a joke I made at the end of chapter... 13 I think of Mystery. You don't have to read that to understand, but check it out anyway! Thanks!**

It was a rather chilly morning, despite it being the end of Spring Break. The people who ran the heating system of the building that Nyx was stepping into apparently thought that said building needed to also be chilly. They must've been fond of twinzies.

Nyx shivered, rubbing her pale hands against her pale arms. Her usually curly long black hair was dead straight in the dry humidity, which annoyed her. She stuck her thumbs through her orange backpack straps and began marching through the halls, shouldering her way through the huge crowd of other freshmen waiting for the bell to let out its annoying buzz.

Nyx stopped in front of her locker and expertly twirled the combination in. She popped the locker open, then grinned at all her kitten pictures. Nyx had always had a strange adoration for cats. Especially brownish-gold ones. She wasn't sure why.

She grabbed what she needed, then slammed the locker door and continued on her way, feeling the urge to whistle. So she did.

Then, of course, she tripped. Before she could take an epic spill, though, a boy caught her, clumsily grabbing her arm. His tan hands made her pale skin look even whiter.

"Glad I caught-"

"Don't even start," Nyx commanded. She was at the end of her patience with Frozen references.

Teddy grinned and pulled her back up. "So, what have you been doing?" he asked starting to walk toward their shared science classroom.

"Oh, you know. The usual. Failing Science, all A's in everything else. Eating too much ice cream. All that." Teddy chuckled. "You're going nowhere fast. What's up with Science?" he asked, looking confused. "I thought you were good at everything."

"Haha, very funny. Oh hey, Tina!" A girl with short, wild light brown hair and pale blue eyes whipped around. "Whaddaya want?! Oh it's you guys. Hi." she hurried over and stood next to them. A mischievous glint sparkled in her icy eyes. "Guess what?" she whispered, grinning.

Nyx frowned. "...What?"

"I got a date with Finn!" she squealed, throwing her hands up excitedly.

Nyx gasped. "_The _Finn? Finn Stoker?! How in the world did you manage that?"

Tina shrugged, running her hands through her hair and making it stick up in even more random directions, if possible. "He sits next to me in English. I started talking to him a couple days before the break, then just now, he asked me!" She was grinning so wide Nyx thought her face might split in half.

"Finn Stoker asked Tina Singer out on a date? How ridiculous! She's obviously joking." Nyx sighed, and turned to see Delilah and Chloe. Delilah was the queen bee of Wind Runner High (home of the Wildcats!) and, coincidentally, the older sister of one of Nyx's best friends Sarah Poppy, who was only in grade five. Chloe was Delilah's twin sister, and basically co-ruler of the school. Nyx hated both of them with a passion. Perfectly curled bleach-blonde hair, enough makeup to impress a panda bear, coordinating outfits that were never quite the same...the Poppy sisters were the bane of her existence.

Teddy sighed. "Not them again..."

Tina huffed and crossed her arms. "If you don't believe me, why don't you go ask him yourself?"

Delilah narrowed her heavily makeup'd eyes. "I'm too busy ruling this school to waste my time on this. Come on, Chlo." Chloe and Delilah wore twin smirks as they stalked off and disappeared... Well, rather the crowd parted for them but Nyx paid no attention to that.

"To Oz?" Teddy asked, offering his elbow. Nyx smiled. "To Oz."

Mrs. Eagle stalked in, looking just as strict as usual. The low chatter in the room instantly stopped, the students sitting to attention, backs straight, heads forward, pencils down. Mrs. Eagle was not one for misbehaving.

Mrs. Eagle was actually quite young, with highlighted brown hair cut in a sharp bob. The had long, slender fingers from many years as a musician, and a rather pretty face that did not match her snappish attitude. She approved of rigid discipline, and all her classes displayed the results.

"Alright class. To review what we learned before the break, we are going to start on a chemistry lab today. Please remember that these chemicals can be very dangerous, so follow the directions to the letter. Come to me the second you make a mess," she stared hard right at Nyx, "and wear your safety goggles, apron, and gloves at all times. Theodore and Abigail, come pass out the packets." Both of the selected students winced at the sound of their full names, but quickly got to their feet. Teddy winked at Nyx and strode to the front to pick up the papers.

Only ten minutes later, things were not going well. Nyx's understanding of the science assignment was, as usual, nonexistent. She'd already managed to drop of vial of foul-smelling liquid all over the floor and nearly onto her new shirt. She had no idea what it was, even though she'd read and heard the name multiple times. She had once achieved a 20% score on an solar system test because she couldn't believe how the whole rotation-revolutions thing in grade four.

"This is stupid," Nyx moaned, glaring at the test tubes before her. Even a simple task such as mixing vinegar and baking soda was beyond her. She'd never understood the subject. At all.

Teddy smiled sympathetically at her. "I'm sure you'll get it eventually. It's really not that hard."

Nyx grimaced at her mess of an experiment. She could barely read the names of the chemicals, much less use them for something. Oh well.

_BANG_!

"I REALLY DON'T THINK IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE MAKING THAT NOISE..." Nyx screeched, panicked.

"NYX CALM DOWN DON'T PANIC IT'S JUST A CHEMICAL REACTION IT'S OK DON'T PANIC I'M NOT PANICKING ARE YOU PANICKING I ALWAYS SOUND LIKE THIS CALM DOWN NYX." Teddy howled back.

"Keep it down over there!" Mrs. Eagle called, hands on her hips. "What's all the fuss—GOOD LORD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP!" she screamed, staring in horror at the bright purple smoke and popping noises that were coming from their experiment.

Nyx covered her face with her hands. "I'm so sorry, so so sorry, I've always been hopeless at science! It's all my fault!"

She then turned into a black-and white cat with three-legs and bounded out of the classroom.

**A/N: There. I did it. I said I would. **

**For anyone who hasn't read Mystery and is curious but too lazy to go read it, the joke was when Nightpaw (Nyx here) says how she's curious about where the sun goes at night. She decides it must be sleeping, and the sunset is its lullaby, which is actually quite poetic, but I was thinking, the entire time, "Wow, very scientifically accurate, Nightpaw. Well done." So yeah. **

**Alla yo awesome readers of Mystery, tell me in a review every character in this and what cat they are, and I'll give an OC of your's at least a mention in Mystery! (Unless I already have). Abigail is the only one who isn't a cat. Finn Stoker is the hardest, since he as a cat was only really mentioned once, and his human name is coded. Cookies for everyone. **


	2. A Little Explanation of the Competition!

Hey y'all. (Ha)

I just wanted to clear something up real quick:

The competition I mentioned at the end of the story is as follows (lol that sounded formal):

'Kay, so anyone who hasn't read Mystery, you can't really participate... Everyone else, all the characters in Nyx's little thing are humanized cats from Mystery, EXCEPT FOR ABIGAIL. If you want to compete, PM me (I know I said review last time, but other people can see reviews and might cheat O_o) a list of all the characters (even the name of the school is from the actual Warriors series!), human name right next to cat name.

If you get none of them right, you don't get any OCs in.

If you get some right, but not all, then your OC will be a mention, maybe Nightpaw spot them at the Gathering but doesn't talk to them or something.

If you get all of them right, congrazzles! Your OC will be Nightpaw's friend from another Clan. (If the original Clan is WindClan or a made-up Clan, I'll change it to something else).

Well, everyone hurry and PM me now! Cross your fingers and hope you guess right!

Thanks,

~avolowolf


End file.
